LA HOT LINE TERMINADA
by Queen-lust8
Summary: JAJAJA NO LO PUEDO CREER... DESTROCENME...


Una tarde dos amigas caminaban hacia la casa de un compañero debido a un trabajo de época navideña que les hiba a dar.

-¿De verdad debemos ir?

-si, sabes que necesitaras el dinero…

-esta bien –se escucho la voz con fastidio.

-deja de quejarte y camina.

Tan pronto llegaron el movimiento laboral las hizo presas tratando de ayudar con lo que podían…sacar copias, cobrar a los clientes etc…

-Hermione, Any ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

-Hola Charles, tuvimos un problemita-dijo Any antes de ver a Hermione.

-Si, bueno …síganme

El chico las condujo dentro de la oficina.

-Bueno Charles, en que se supone que tenemos que ayudarte.

-Tenemos un pedicdo de ultima hora, todos los chicos están ocupados y esta parte del negocio no puede quedarse sola asi que ustedes dos me ayudaran con esto -concluyo con una extraña sonrisa que les dio escalofio…

-bien Charles ¿no es demasiado?-dijo Herm

-chicas seria incapaz de exponerlas al estress laboral y menos en sus vacaciones, son mis 2 grandes ami…

-esta bien ya entendimos…-interrumpio Any.

-bueno- Charles sonrio- Any tu puedes ir al centro de copiado a entregar los pedidos de la papelería ,tu sabes, papel, tinta para las maquinas…

-esta bien…

-Ah! ¿puedes cobrarles a los clientes? ¿sabes sumar no?- Any solo se mordió la lengua y se marcho.

-Herm tu te encargaras de otro cosa…- Charles la había conducido a una pequeña oficina algo alejada para su gusto … tenia un sillón , un teléfono, un manos libres, papeles, plumas …

-¿Qué hare yo aquí?-pregunto Herm intrigada.

-contestar el teléfono…

-Es fácil!!!

-claro es muy fácil

-¿y que debo decir?

-improvisa, esto es una Hot line.

-aaa, una hot line ¿una Hot que…?!!!!!

-una hot line Hermione, es un negocio muy común hoy en dia- Herm se había sonrojado

-no Charles, no puedo hacerlo …dile a Any, prefiero la copiadora…

-no Herm , hazlo tu, Any es muy indiscreta ¿entiendes?

-esta bien, tendrá un costro extra…

-lo tienes! Bueno cariño me tengo que ir – dijo saliendo de la habitación y alzando los pulgares – tu puedes! Suerte!

Herm no lo podía creer, casi le daba un colapso nervioso

-que hago? Por dios ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?- tomo una hoja y empezó a dibujar lo que le venia a la imaginación , corazones, arcoíris…-¡ojala no suene nunca!-exclamo.

RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!-Hermione empezó a sudar como nunca, tomo su cabello en una cola alta … el teléfono seguía sonando…se quito la chamarra y la doblo …. seguia sonando, nunca se va a callar pensó…por fin termino de sonar por un momento pero volvió a sonar…

-¿hola…?-habia tomado fastidiada el auricular…

-¿hablo a la hot line?

-si…¿que se le ofrece?-pregunto tartamudeando+

-mmm…creo que es obvio, soy un cliente ¿ te parece si empezamos?

-¿ em…pesar?, si porque no…

-perfecto…

La voz a Herm se le hizo conocida…suave y sedosa…como la de…

-me llamo Severus Snape…

La chica se puso pálida, jamás pensó que su maestro de pociones llamara a ese tipo de números, servicios muy especiales para muggles.

-yo soy "un nombre…solo un nombre" Hermy "por Dios no se me ocurrió otro!!"

-¿Hermy eh?, gusto en conocerte, dime ¿podrías describirte?

-bueno…

Hermione estaba nerviosa, la situación se pondría en un extremo peligroso, si solo su maestro se enterara…que era ella….

-soy,mmmm…, morena, cabello largo-dijo mientras jugaba con una punta de su mechón de cabellos-ojos cafés, no soy ni muy gorda ni muy flaca…

-¿joven?

-mas que tu…si lo creo-protesto

Severus rió- ¿Qué casualidad? Justo mi tipo

-¿enserio? Que casualidad-Dijo Herm "casualidad, espero que no me encuentre nunca…"

-Hermy ¿Qué traes puesto ahora?

-Bueno , hoy me puse unas botas, una falda de mezclilla que me llega mas arriba de las rodillas con una blusa blanca, un chaleco negro…

-¿podrás quitarte para mi el chaleco?

"Esto será fácil…hace calor creo que me lo quitare"-esta bien me lo he quitado-dijo Hermione-

-excelente, yo también me quitare mi túnica, hoy me puse una negra, sabes los magos utilizamos túnicas.

-¿eres mago? "que preguntas Dios"

-así es, ¿te excita? Soy maestro de pociones en un colegio.

"tengo de maestro un pervertido"-Si claro

-se que es raro, pero excelente. Sabes me estoy excitando con solo escuchar tu voz.

-¿q….que?

-¿Por qué no sigues desvistiéndote? Quiero que te quietes tus botas, también tu falda-dijo Severus suavemente

-esta bien, lo haré

-describe como lo haces.

Hermione estaba en un problema, tenia que describir una forma erótica como se iba quitando la ropa, decidió solo quitarse las botas y desabotonar un poco su falda, para tener que describir.

-bueno pues, estoy sentada en un cómodo sillón, estoy bajando el cierre de mis botas-se escucho el cierre-ahora el otro-se escuchaba como las lanzaba. Ahora me pongo de pie y desabotono mi falda, bajo el cierre y la deslizo suavemente por mis piernas.

Aunque decir verdad casi todo era mentira, la morena solo se había quitado las botas y solo se había desabrochado un poco.

-si, dime… ¿Cómo es tu ropa interior?

"eeeee"- pues es un conjunto rosa con encaje negro.

-¿de verdad? Que lindo, quisiera arrancártelos. –Hermione entro en shock "no es posible"-pero porque no mejor no sacarte tu blusa, mientras beso tu cuello, tus oídos, hasta que se ericen tus bellos-"lo mato juro que lo mato"-acaricio tu espalda, tus senos a través Det. sostén…

"Puede que después de esto necesite u aun psicólogo.."

-Ahora imagina que lo desabro, y lo saco lentamente por tus brazos… me pongo enfrente de ti… te beso y bajo por tu cuello hasta llegar a tus pechos, atrapo tu pezón izquierdo y escucho como se acelera tu corazón …¿lo sientes Hermy?-la voz de Snape era tan suave y parecía tan sensual - ¿te gusta como lo hago?

-si- ella misma se sorprendió por la respuesta.

-bajo, lentamente a tu vientre, mis manos suben a tus caderas y atrapan el resorte de tus pantaletas y la comienzo a bajar por tus muslos que son tan suaves…

-mmmmm- Hermy gimió, "digo, ¿que?¿que estoy haciendo?... lo estoy imaginando…noooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

-tu cuerpo desnudo es tan perfecto, tan hermoso… siento la necesidad de ti….no aguanto…

-¿Quizas yo pueda ayudar…?-"¿de donde salio eso si lo que quiero es colgar?

-si, ¿Cómo?

-pues te tocaria para ver si esta dispuesto…

-creeme pequeña lo estoy…

-Te acariciaria despacio…acariciate severus…-"jajaja lo estoy haciendo, sabia que las porno de mis primos ayudarian"

-aaaa-" Su respiración se agito mas…y ¿gimio?"

-¿quieres llevártela a tu boca?

-si, porque no… "por fin le he perdido el respeto al profesor"

-eso, eso Hermy…eres genial… puedo sentir tu lengua y mis manos entre tu cabello-gimio-quisieras que me probaras estoy a punto de….

-…. "yo no he hecho nada, se éxito por nada…"-yo también Sev…como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí…-Hermione se sonrojo.

-Eres estupenda Hermy y ahora ¿Por qué no eres una buena chica y jugamos un poco…?quiero escucharte perder el control…

-¡¿Qué?!-"trágame tierra"

-quiero saber Hermy cuanto puedes desearme…por favor…- "profesor: ¿la suplica era necesaria?,

"¿Qué hago? ¿Cuelgo?, si voy a colgar…" pero vino a su mente su amigo. "tal vez sería bueno cobrar unos billetes de mas, no hace daño… "de acuerdo, cálmate Hermione solo estas fingiendo, todo esta ¿bien?…-respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse.

-bien, acabo de introducir mi mano en mi falda…-se sentó de nuevo en el sillón y bajo su pantaletas un poco-"¿Cuántos años tendré que ir con el psicólogo?"

-cariño, ya te la habías quitado…

-¡si , eso dije!

-continua…

Mis dedos recorren mi abdomen suavemente-"veamos, unos ¿5 o 9 años?-bajo lentamente hasta mi entrepierna, puedo acariciar mis rizos, jugando con mis dedos hasta llegar a mis pliegues…se siente tan bien que… toque mis clítoris-gimió, "tendrá que ser un buen psicólogo"- creo que esta algo sensitiva…-su respiración se escuchaba agitada, sus ojos se había cerrado y su boca parecía seca…por ¿nerviosismo?

-penétrate cariño…primero con un dedo…

-¿eso quieres?...-abrió mas sus piernas, recargándose en el sillón…-abrí mis piernas y mi mano juega hasta que me introduzco mi dedo medio…aaah-gimió-duele, lo muevo afuera y adentro despacio…

-ahora un segundo dedo-dijo Snape con la respiración acelerada…-mueve tus caderas con ellos…

Hermione empezó a gemir…-aaah, en verdad duele…

-¿es tu primera vez?

-si-suspiro…

-eso me gusta, ¿qué te parece un dedo más? Y tu pulgar masajeando tu clítoris…-Severus gimió…-como quisiera que tu estuvieras aquí, sentir que estoy dentro de ti…-Ella empezó a gemir sin control-¿Qué es lo que sientes mientras mueves tus dedos?...

-Se siente como mi espalda se arquea en cada uno de mis movimientos Severus…

-si, así Hermy como me gusta escucharte gemir…-la voz sedosa de Snape la trajo a la realidad.

"gemir…esperen un momento…¿Cómo llego mi mano …aquí?"

-Hermy quiero, necesito hacerte mía…¿quieres?

"Nooo, usted es un maestro depravado, endemoniadamente sexy tengo que aceptarlo…"-Hazlo te lo ruego…

-aaah-suspiro-se siente tan bien, eres tan estrecha…además soy el primero que te toma ¿verdad?

-claro… "maldito, tiene una imaginación de miedo"

-Hermy, amor…¿Qué sientes?

-"pues…nada de nada"-te puedo sentir dentro de mi, se siente tan bien Severus.

-Ahora estoy moviendo mis caderas junto a la tuya, saliendo y entrando dentro de tu ser. ¿lo sientes?

-claro que si, ahora mismo vas despacio, pero no puedo resistir a pedir más "wow, como de comercial"

-¿si? Aaah voy a explotar de nuevo, eres tan cálida, me encanta hacerte el amor, además tu cuerpo es tan perfecto…estoy besando tu cuello de nuevo, me encanta el sabor de tu piel es tan embriagante…

La respiración de Hermione por alguna razón se había vuelto entrecortada, se le había secado la boca y sus mejillas estaban rojas, la voz de su maestro de pociones era tan sexy y jamás… la había notado.

-Sev…Severus

De pronto sus dedos que estaban en su vientre se sumergieron en ella, una oleada de calor la hizo acariciarse despacio e ir aumentando a cada gemido de el…Ella también había estado gimiendo, cada vez mas fuerte…. Hermione empezó a imaginarse que Snape y empezó a desear que en verdad el la estuviera besando, quiso sentir sus labios en su cuello…y siendo sutil el la había desnudado y su piel rosaba con la de el…

-Me encanta escuchar tu respiración, me encanta oírte gemir por el placer que te estoy provocando, todo es tan perfecto…-la voz de Snape era tan erótica que sintió un calor extremo en su cuerpo junto a temblar de sus rodillas y luego una humedad cubrir su mano y su ropa interior…

-¿Qué?-"Merlín ¿que hice?, no, yo no pude haberlo hecho…"

-Hermy ¿que pasa?

-Espero que el servicio haya sido de su agrado, llame pronto, adiós…

Hermione colgó y empezó a acomodarse la ropa, la puerta se abrió…

-ah, Hermione venia ver como te ha ido…

La chica tan pronto pudo salir, paso enfrente de su amigo a la velocidad de la luz, corrió hasta llegar a su casa y poderse tirar en su cama ¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿y con Snape? Era tan vergonzoso…tan excitante….

Se encerró en su habitación, pasando toda la noche pensando en lo ocurrido…Recordaba la voz sexy de Snape diciéndole aquellas cosas y simplemente la hacía hervir la sangre, se revolvía en sus sabanas y apretaba su almohada y se durmió pensando… "¿Por qué a mí?

ooOOoOoOOoo

El regreso a la escuela era una tortura con el solo hecho de pensar en pociones la hacía sentirse vulnerable…

Trataba de olvidarlo, a soportar las palabras que salían de su boca del maestro explicando una de las tantas pociones…solo podía entretenerse con su trabajo partiendo raíces…

-¿Señorita Granger?-pronuncio el profesor.

-si- su rostro se había de seguro puesto como una hoja de papel.

-¿le pasa algo?-Los dos se habían quedado viendo a los ojos "ya es el final de la clase, me urge salir de aquí"

-no, nada…con su permiso me retiro. Hermione salió de la mazmorra y se fue hacia el lago admirando los estragos invernales.

-Hermione

-Profesor Lupin, Hagrid

-hola-dijo el gigante-¿te pasa algo?

Hermione bajo su mirada hasta que se topo con una túnica negra…

-se siente culpable- dijo Snape suavemente-¿o no Granger?

-¿culpable de qué?-dijo Lupin

-De haberme colgado, hace algunos días y haberse salido de mi clase…solo eso.

Ese comentario fue como cien crucios en su cuerpo, mas sentía que debería salir corriendo.

-¿colgado?-pregunto Hagrid

-si, bueno con su permiso Granger y yo tenemos que hablar de su detención-Severus puso la mano en la espalda de Hermione y se la llevo con el hasta las mazmorras…

-Granger, salga del shock.

-,,,-Hermione sintió un tibio y suave beso en sus labios…ella contesto automáticamente, pero se los quitaron rápidamente.

-¿Qué…pasa?

-al menos ya estás bien

-profesor…¿usted sabia que yo…?

-supe que eras tu todo el tiempo, me refiero a la llamada…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

-quería ver tus reacciones. O eres una excelente actriz o de verdad te excitaste con ese sexo telefónico cariño…

-Usted se burlo de mi…¿Cómo pudo?-Hermione no había parado una lagrima que caía en su mejilla.

-No me burle de ti, aunque no lo creas disfrute de esa llamada como no puedes imaginártelo.

-¿Qué?

Snape se acerco a ella atrapándola contra la pared…y la beso como un loco y ella lo había abrazado para que no se pudiera separar de el.

-tal vez podríamos hacer de esa llamada algo no tan ficticio…

Hermione se ruborizo, estuvo a punto de golpear al profesor, pero se le vinieron a la mente todos los recuerdos de sus fantasías con el y el punzante sentimiento que en ella habitaba.

-Me gustas Hermy, no solo es sexo…eso te lo juro, quiero que estés conmigo.-Hermione sonrio y lo tomo de la túnica para empezarlo a desnudar, al igual que el con ella…Se besaban apasionadamente…-aun no entiendo como supiste que yo era la que te iba a contestar…

-eso es un secreto, ahora solo quiero hacerte el amor…- y así se la llevo a su habitación…

ooOOoOoOOoo

En un banco de Londres…

-Me das miedo Charles. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Hermione? Y aparte recibiste dinero de ese hombre…

-Sabes que así son los negocios; y este es uno de los mejores ya quiero recibir mis 100000 galeones. Debe de ser una moneda muy importante Any, de un país extranjero ¿será de una cuenta de Suecia?...

-Señor, con todo respeto este es un banco serio y su cheque es un simple juguete…los galeones no existen…

-¡perdón!

-La ambición es algo peligrosa no lo crees…casi vendes a tu madre y por esa causa te estafaron…-Any no dejo de reír, durante un buen rato.

-¡SNAPE,LA PAGARAS!- ambos se perdieron entre la multitud.

**JA! Hola a todos los dueños de los jitomates jajaja espero que les haya gustado y perdón la demora. Se aceptan criticas y felicitaciones jajaja**

**Ah! y gracias por ponerme en una de las peores escritoras, se al menos que me leen.**

**Atte.: O-diosa**


End file.
